


New Year's Eve

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, NYE - Freeform, New Years Eve, Other, angst if you squint, but a happy coincidence, mostly fluffy, not a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: A new year was gonna start, which also meant Ace was gonna have his birthday. How to get your boyfriend to finally enjoy the day?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 10





	New Year's Eve

There are very few moments where your boyfriend is quiet. When he needs to be stealthy for a mission maybe, but usually he seeks out the enemy immediately, knowing he is strong enough to overpower him. And even when he is sleeping, his soft (and sometimes not so soft) snores make it so that he’s still making sound even when he’s not conscious. But right now? He was the most quiet you had seen him in a while and it made the butterflies in your stomach flutter wildly. 

It was a case of accidental good timing. The Whitebeard Pirates had docked on an island to restock supplies, a routine task that had to happen every few weeks or so. A big crew like this needed fresh food and booze on the regular, and a stop on land was usually good for morale as well, as Whitebeard gave his family a few days off to party and relax whenever they made a stop. As long as all the chores were done and the Moby Dick was properly restocked whenever they took off again, you were all free to go explore and do other things. 

It just so happened that the island you stopped at was preparing for an end of year celebration. And you were determined to celebrate with Ace. Not because you really cared about the whole New Year situation, but more so because it had been a while since you had a date with Ace, and you also knew it was his birthday, and he would desperately try to avoid you and celebrating anything at all. Who would want to celebrate their birth if they think they were better of never being born? So you were stubborn and determined. 

With the help of some fellow commanders, you had found a location on the island that was remote, where you wouldn't be disturbed by curious onlookers, where you still had a perfect view of the fireworks later on. You had gathered his favorite snacks and drinks for the both of you. You even had Ace sleep extra long today, just so you lessened the chance of him falling asleep before the fireworks even started. 

And it had all worked out incredibly well. You had both walked around the island for a little bit, holding hands and casually chatting. The moment you noticed Ace getting a little uneasy because of festivities really starting, you lead him away from the busy festival sounds and towards the spot that you had scouted out earlier. Foods and drinks were carefully prepared and ready. 

You had spent the evening talking, eating snacks, laughing and feeding each other. You both completely lost track of time, and that's when the fireworks suddenly pulled you back into reality. Ace stared up at them. Speechless because of the wonderful sight, but even more so, because for once he wasn't feeling that guilty for existing. He was for once happy to be alive, by your side, even if he didn't deserve it. 

You looked over to him, smiling widely. “Happy new year Ace, and happy birthday!” He didn’t respond, instead looked at you with a smile, a light gloss coming over his eyes. You didn’t want him to cry, so you decided to distract him with a kiss. The fireworks in the background seemed to match the emotions, the sounds and the festival in the village already forgotten. You hugged him close after, and he held you as tightly as he could without hurting you. 

Maybe, if they were with you, his birthdays wouldn’t be so bad. 


End file.
